A Christmas Angel
by Leah Bea
Summary: one-shot:: SonAmy fluff. Amy makes a Christmas wish while Sonic decides to grant a wish.


A piece of paper. It was a white piece of paper with a whole cut in it so that a pink string could be looped through it. The paper was cut like an angel and the hole was in the top of the head. It was an angel to hang on an Angel Tree and a pink hedgehog was holding it carefully.  
She was pink with a short red dress and large red boots. She was Amy Rose. The paper had a single damp circle on it from a tear that had slipped from her green eyes. She wasn't sure why she took that angel from the table near the empty tree – there wasn't anything she wanted that someone could give her. She began to cry as she held the paper angel closer and fell to the ground gracelessly.  
"Why did I pick this up? There's nothing I want that anyone can give me!" She sobbed to the angel, crumpling it a bit. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was she really wanted for Christmas. Shaking slightly, Amy picked up the pen nearby and began to write her Christmas Wish on the white angel.

A sigh escaped a blue hedgehog's lips as he walked down the street. Christmas was approaching fast and he felt a lack… No matter how much he thought about what it could possibly be that was missing from his life. He had Tails, his best buddy in the universe and all of his other friends. What was he missing? Looking up for a moment, the hedgehog, Sonic, decided to go into the mall he was passing. In the center of the entranceway was a giant pine tree with hundreds of little white angels on it.  
_ Other people are lacking, too…_ Sonic thought as he stared at the tree. A small smile lit his face as he tried to decide which angel to pull off the tree. Closing his emerald eyes, Sonic reached out for the tree and pulled whatever angel his hand touched off. With an angel in hand, he opened his eyes and read the wish written on it.

_ "I wish for a friend for Christmas…"_  
His eyes widened as he read, realizing that there was some poor person out there without even a friend from Christmas. Shaking his head, Sonic wondered who this person could be. After a moment, Sonic realized he hadn't checked the back and quickly flipped the card over. A name was written in shaky pink ink.  
_ Amy Rose_

"Amy…" His voice was soft, almost caressing as he whispered her name. He never knew that she felt so alone… The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized that no one really talked to Amy. Tails was too busy with inventions and Sonic and everyone else was wrapped up in their own lives… Amy just got lost in the group. "Don't worry, Amy. I'll make your Christmas right."

She sat near the Christmas tree, only one present under the tree's green branches. She smiled to herself as she played with the bow on the package. The tag read "to my Santa", but there was no one there to claim the gift. As with any other year, Amy was alone. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. Another year.  
"It's OK, Amy… You don't need anyone… It's been like this ever since Mom and Dad…" She tried to console herself, pulling her body into a tight ball beneath the glowing lights of her tree. She began to cry then, realizing that she was probably always going to be alone on this day. No one would ever notice her.

A knock at her door at 7:21 PM woke the girl who had cried herself to sleep. She sat up sleepily, hitting her head on the pine needles above, and blinked. Someone was at her door. She carefully got up, minding her head, and walked slowly toward the door.  
"One moment…" She called as she struggled to undo the deadbolt and open the door.  
Vibrantly colored wrapping paper and a ridiculously large bow were the first things she saw when the opened the door. The paper had dancing Sonics dressed up as Santa covering it while the bow was bright pink. It didn't match, but it still somehow went together.  
"Sign here." A man in a brown uniform said in a tired voice as he pointed to the clipboard in his hands. Amy, in a daze, signed her name and the man brought the package into the room. He smiled at her, and left.

Amy stared at the giant box – it was taller than she was but just as wide. A smile lit her tear streaked face as she noticed the large gift tag attached.

_ "To Amy, from your Angel."_

She quickly began to pull at the wrapping paper, wondering what could possibly be in the box. When she reached the box itself, Amy realized she couldn't open the top of it. Carefully, she pushed it over. Unfortunately, the box slipped halfway down and closed the distance between it and the ground in a few seconds. Amy paused for a moment, unsure if she had really just heard an "ow" from the gift. Shrugging, she headed to the front of the box and opened it.

Inside was a blue hedgehog.

"Merry Christmas, Amy. I am your new friend." The hedgehog spoke in a forced voice, trying his best to keep the smile from his lips. Amy's eyes grew wide as she realized that Sonic had sent himself to her for Christmas.  
"Sonic-chan!" She cried as she jumped up and onto the blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled and held Amy close for a moment, whispering in her ear…

_ "I swear that I'll always be your friend, Amy-chan."_

**AN: Many of you guys probably saw this under my other name, Br0k3ng1455, I realized just recently that I knew the password for this name, my original, and so switched over. Sorry for any confusion, it _is_ my story and it has not been copied by anyone.**


End file.
